


Love,divorce,and other unexpected things that Michael has to deal with (and sometimes rather wouldn't like to).

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anyways, Eventual Smut, F/M, Infidelity, UNTIL CHAPTER 2, You have known him for a while, about as long as his wife, i might rewrite this later, i want him, idk - Freeform, my love for Michael is so god damn intense, then you're his main bae, this happened, well then, yeah - Freeform, you became his friend, you were his wife's friend, you're Michael's side bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael knows his wife is cheating.<br/>So he cheats on her with you.<br/>But then he falls in love with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love and talks.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn.  
> I keep screwing Michael in my fics.  
> Sometimes quite literally.  
> (HA PUNS)

He grabs your hair.  
"You're quite a good one."  
You lick your lips.  
"Ah um....thank you."  
He takes a bit of his cum off your face with his thumb and you lick it all off.  
"Good."  
He purrs.  
"Can I....?"  
He nods.  
You stand, your legs shaking.  
"That was....so fucking good."  
He nods.  
"I agree...."  
He comes close to your ear.  
"But I wanna cum inside you next time."  
You blush hard.  
"I think I can arrange that...."  
He smiles.  
"Good."  
You sit on the edge of the bed.  
He scratches the back of his neck.  
"You....you know the drill...."  
You nod.  
"I just need a minute."  
He nods.  
"So....so do I."  
He sits by you on the bed.  
"My hands are tied."  
You nod.  
"Oh, I know. I'm not....jealous or anything.  
I just don't want to stress you out more."  
He nods.  
"Hey ah.... Have you talked to her? You know.... About....what you know?"  
He shakes his head.  
"Tonight."  
"Okay. Just wondering. I do concern over your well being sometimes you know? I do want the best for you."  
He kisses you.  
"I know. Thank you for that."  
You start getting dressed.  
"You're welcome."  
You wipe off your face with a tissue.  
"Call me if you need me."  
He nods.  
"Always."


	2. "She just kinda....left."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She just kinda....left"  
> "Michael, I am so so sorry."  
> "It's....it's better this way."

"What's up Mikey?"  
He sounds vaguely upset.  
"Come over."  
You nod.  
"Sure."  
"Bring extra clothes."  
"Sure. I'll be there in a minute."  
You get an extra change of clothes and your keys.  
You knock on his door.  
He lets you in.  
"She just kinda left."  
It seems he's already drank at least two drinks by now.  
"I'm so sorry Michael."  
He shakes his head.  
"I-it's really better this way."  
You nod and grab his hand.  
"It's okay if you need to cry Michael."  
He laughs a bit.  
"I have no tears left to give."  
You shake your head.  
"That doesn't happen. But it doesn't matter. You're gonna be alright."  
He nods.  
"A-are you two....divorcing?"  
He nods again.  
"I'm so, so, so sorry."  
He shrugs.  
"I'll say it again. It's for the best."  
You put your arm around him.  
"Are you....are you okay?"  
He nods.  
"I'm okay. I'm fine.  
I just....I just needed someone to be in the house with me for a while."  
You nod.  
"I'll stay for as long as you need Michael."  
He smiles.  
"Thank you."  
You kiss him on the cheek.  
"No problem."  
You go to get up but he pulls you down and grabs your chin and turns it towards him.  
And suddenly he's kissing you and you're kissing back.  
You pull away after at least a minute.  
"Michael...."  
He kisses you again.  
"Michael isn't this a little...."  
He smirks.  
"Too soon?  
No.  
I honestly think it's too late. I've loved you for longer than I've loved her."  
You blush.  
He kisses you again.  
"I made a bad decision. I don't much believe in fate but it feels like fate might have fixed my mistake."  
He kisses you once more.  
"And I'm not making another mistake and letting you go again."


	3. Why there are no "I love you"s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea all through Friday and Saturday so here's an update to a fic that no one really cares about.

When this whole thing with him started, you were almost completely convinced he was using you for sex.  
In fact, if you didn't have the small part of your brain that had hope that he actually loved you, all of you would be convinced.  
And especially now, staying over at his house almost all the time, gave you a lot of time to think about it.  
Because even after the last time he had a serious talk with you (Last chapter),he never really said "I love you", the closest he got was an occasional "You're a cutie" or something like that.  
It wasn't really that you wanted all his love (you kind of did but you'd never admit it) but it did get kind of frustrating because you had recently realized that you loved him or you at least knew that you were in the process of falling in love with him at the very least.  
You were definitely not going to mention it to him.  
Keyword here is were.  
One night after a particularly tiring night,you had accidentally said something about it as you were settling in next to him under the blankets.  
You remembered hearing him laugh but soon his attitude had gone pretty serious.  
"Y-You really think I'm just...Using you?"  
You had softly nodded.  
"I-I'm...I'm sorry..."  
You sit up.  
You've never really heard him sound this guilty before.  
"I'm really sorry. I...I had no idea you felt this way..."  
He sighs.  
"..I'll tell you, I've never had a...good relationship. I've seriously never had a relationship that wasn't dysfunctional or a relationship that wasn't doomed to fail..."  
"...So, when I found you and we started...whatever this is, I didn't really know how to do things like show affection or say 'I love you'. Every other 'I love you' I've said was a lie and every 'I love you' said to me was a lie..."  
"...So that's why I never said it. I never said it because I...really do love you,a fuck ton and I...I've never heard an honest I love you before and I jus-"  
You smile and grab his hand.  
"I love you. Honestly. A whole bunch."  
He leans forward and catches your lips in probably the sweetest kiss you've ever had and when he pulls away he whispers something you almost don't catch;  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how good Darude-Sandstorm and Hard Cash by The Miracle of Sound are for my writing.  
> This is also the first GTAV fic I've written without actually playing GTAV while writing it.  
> I actually havn't played it all weekend.  
> That's odd.  
> Anyways, whatever, I'll update again after all the life drama has passed and I'm feeling better and not as...suicidal maybe?  
> Ah, whatever.  
> Thanks for your patience,  
> Wanderer


End file.
